


浴衣

by berrywithastraw



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywithastraw/pseuds/berrywithastraw
Summary: 村上信五不露臉solo純色情幻想
Kudos: 10





	浴衣

**Author's Note:**

> 原型是TV裡的浴衣雛  
> 外加廣播的祼體寫真offer  
> 毫無疑問的色情創作  
> 請大家以自己是鏡頭、攝影師、謎片觀眾的心情來閱讀  
> OOC(?)

榻榻米和室內有一個身穿黑白花紋的浴衣和靛藍色的羽織外搭的男人。男人正坐在座布團上，手執一把紙扇低頭閱讀。鏡頭的角度十分巧妙，只拍到男人的側面，而男人微長的瀏海正好擋住了面孔。

像是注意到鏡頭的存在，男人停下了閱讀的動作，起身把書放到房間的一角。回到座布團時變成盤腿坐，鏡頭正對著男人，只拍到嘴唇以下的部位，似乎男人不打算露面。男人用手按住腿間的布料，露出了小腿和大腿內側，這種掩耳盜鈴的遮掩方法讓你有點無語。

但是男人下一秒的動作便讓你無法再想他的坐姿。只見男人開始解羽織的繩結，你這時才注意到男人的手指骨節分明，指甲修剪整齊，左手中指和手背都有一顆痣。把羽織脫掉放在一旁，男人又把盤住的腿伸出，纖細的腳踝和細長的小腿讓你口乾舌燥。

男人左手撐在地上，向後靠隨意地坐著。右手手指沿頸項慢慢摸到浴衣的衣領，隨後扯開了浴衣露出了一邊蜜色圓潤的肩膀和一字的鎖骨。男人的手指在鎖骨摩挲了幾下之後，便把浴衣扯得更開，半邊的胸膛都暴露在鏡頭前。

男人把右手食指和中指放入口腔輕輕吮吸。看著男人微微凹陷的臉頰，你不禁想像男人若含住其他東西會是甚麼樣的光景。男人把兩根手指都舔濕之後，便夾住自己淡啡色的乳頭。手指摩挲著乳頭然後揉捏，還不時撥弄，男人沉迷於褻玩自己色氣的身體。

像是不夠的樣子，男人的左手也扯開浴衣，把左手也隨意舔濕後也開始撫弄左邊的乳頭。兩邊都被滿足的男人發出一聲輕吟。“嗯…”男人略為沙啞的中低音勾人心弦，你想聽到更多但男人卻不再開口。你看著男人重覆用唾液潤滑手指和撫慰乳頭的過程，途中男人的浴衣也下滑至胯間，露出色情的腰線。男人精瘦的身體有六塊腹肌，人魚線也明顯可見。

微張的嘴露出舌頭輕輕喘氣，兩顆小小的乳頭也因主人的撫弄充血挺立，沾上唾液而發亮。你看見男人難耐地夾了夾腿，男人只是觸碰乳頭已經敏感起了反應，腿間隆起了一块。男人用手指輕柔地撫弄下身挺立，很快便有液體滲出來，令浴衣的布料變成深色。原來男人沒穿內褲，一撩開浴衣便露出自己半挺的陰莖。男人把潤滑液倒在自己的下身便開始手淫，用手輕輕擼動比常人粗長的陰莖，男人發出滿足的慨歎。

男人纖細的手指靈巧地在陰莖上下移動，又把手指合攏，用身體挺動模擬性交的動作。過多的潤滑液讓發出男人手淫的動作發出淫穢的水聲，沙啞的呻吟像任性的小貓一樣輕抓你的心。手指擦過龜頭時男人會微微顫抖，似乎特別享受刺激頂端的快感。

沒有忘記觀眾的男人乾脆躺在地上，把腿架成M字，結實修長的雙腿大開，下身都完全展示在鏡頭前。明明男人的身體不如少年纖細，甚至可以稱為健壯，但男人的每個動作仍然極具挑逗誘惑的意味。男人性感的身姿讓你想把他壓在身下欺負，讓他細長的雙腿勾在你的腰上，讓他被你逼得流淚，想必這個男人泫然欲泣的表情更誘惑。

像是快要高潮，男人小腹繃緊，腰不自覺地扭動。一手捏住自己的乳頭，一手繼續快速地擼動。不一會兒男人腳趾緊繃，弓起身體便釋放在手上。男人大口喘氣，身體癱軟，像是在享受高潮的餘韻。

喘息聲平靜下來後，男人伸出嫩紅的舌頭舔走手上的白濁。隨後又粗略穿回浴衣，再次正坐，只是浴衣的皺褶和男人頸間晶亮的汗水暗示了剛才的旖旎。畫面變黑的前一刻，你只能看見男人嘴角一抹似是而非的笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果能成功把自己的幻想傳遞給大家就好了。  
> 我饞他身子！我饞他身子！  
> 爽死了感恩。


End file.
